esto ha pasado antes, pero ¿podrá volver a pasar?
by engel17white
Summary: el ciclo de violencia al parecer es indetenible, ahora en la tierra 02 han vuelto a nacer los 5 finales y zoe graystone, esta vez sera diferente o nuestro mundo esta condenado por la humanidad
1. Saul

Esto ha pasado antes, pero ¿podrá volver a pasar? Capitulo 1

Estaba caminando por la calle cuando de repente empezaron a caer bombas, bombas nucleares, para donde quiera que voltearas se veía una nube en forma de hongo en el cielo, en ese momento no pues pensar en nada mas que en llegar a la oficina, ella salió antes que tu, le apasiona su trabajo mas con los nuevos descubrimientos, sabes que si su teoría es cierta las bombas no importaran, y sabias que esto iba a pasar pero nunca pensaste que tan rápido, no pensaste que todo volvería a pasar como en los cuentos de tus ancestros, después de correr como alma que lleva el diablo, por fin llegas, solo para ver la oficina en ruinas, te inclinas en el piso a llorar y ruegas a los dioses que su maquina haya funcionado, entonces la oyes -¡SAUL!- lo oyes y volteas solo para ver que el grito proviene de dentro, sin pensarlo dos veces entras en la oficina en llamas, si la maquina no funciona lo ultimo que quieres ver es a ella, entonces ignorando las llamas entras en el edificio y sigues oyéndola -¡SAUL¡- entonces notas que viene de debajo de un pedazo de pared derrumbado, corres hasta el y con toda la fuerza que te permite tu cuerpo levantas el escombro y ves sus hermosos ojos celestes y sigues oyendo -¡SAUL¡- y gritas.

**MEXICO DF-150.000 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA CAIDA DE LAS DOCE COLONIAS-TIERRA 02**

Una jovencita de melena negra sale de su habitación al oír que gritan -¡ELLEN¡- camina hasta la habitación contigua y ve como alguien acostado en una cama y tapado con una sabana se revuelca y grita -¡ELLEN¡- entonces la jovencita empieza a sacudir la colcha y dice –Saúl, Saúl despierta- entonces la colcha deja de moverse y de debajo de ella sale un jovencito de cerca de 16, piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro bastante abundante y unos ojos con centro café y el resto celeste, se talla los ojos y dice mas tranquilo –¿te volví a despertar?- a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza, al ver su cara notas que tiene piel blanca, cabello negro largo y ojos azules, no parecía de mas de 15, entonces el le dice –perdón hermanita, creo queme excedí otra vez ayer- con un poco de pena, entonces ella pregunta –¿otra vez el sueño del genocidio?- a lo que el asiente con la cabeza, entonces ella pregunta intrigada -¿Quién es Ellen?- a lo que el joven dice –no tengo ni la menor idea- entonces ella lo mira incrédulo y dice –aja, ¿me dices que cada noche que te emborrachas despiertas gritando su nombre pero no la conoces?- entonces el dice algo enojado –mira Zoe, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre y si lo hiciera no es tu asunto enana, mejor prepárate para ir a la escuela- entonces ella resignada camina de regreso a su habitación y el se queda pensativo en su cama, si ella supiera que no es solo esas noches, sino que desde que tiene uso de razón sueña con ella, solo que el alcohol le impide darse cuenta de que esta soñando antes deponerse a gritar como loco.

**Este es el piloto, espero que les juste y sino por favor díganmelo, toda critica será bien recibida, gracias por su atención. **


	2. Ellen

Esto ha pasado antes, pero ¿podrá volver a pasar? Capitulo 2

Estaba mirándolo a los ojos a esos ojos con los que hayo consuelo muchas veces, los ojos que una y mil veces le demostraron amor y confianza, no eran como los otros ojos, que solo la miraban con malas intenciones o juzgándola, sabia perfectamente lo que había en esa tasa pero aun así la tomo entre sus manos y tomo un sorbo de ella, cayendo en sus piernas, sabia que el lo había hecho por el bien de todos y esa era una de las cosas que mas amaba de el, entonces lentamente sintió como su corazón cada vez iba mas y mas lento, hasta que simplemente dejo de sentirlo, pensó que llego su fin y que al fin estaría en paz, en un lugar donde podría esperarlo, pero no fue así, ella había dejado su cuerpo pero algo la estaba arrastrando a otro sitio, vio todo negro y de repente muchas cosas rojas brillantes de muy pequeño tamaño aparecieron frente a ella, sele acercaban de una manera casi violenta, cuando estuvieron frente a ella vio que eran una clase de símbolos muy grandes, luego vio una luz blanca, y despertó en una clase de tina con agua que tenia una clase de brillitos, era una habitación de metal, al igual que la tina y estaba conectada a unos tubos que mas parecían venas, entonces empezó a gritar y vio que alado de una puerta había una armadura, pero de repente la armadura se giro hacia ella y vio que tenia un gran y brillante ojo rojo al verlo volvió a gritar.

**Guadalajara, México**

Entonces ella se levanta asustada y gritando, lo cual provoca que su compañero de cama también se despierte y pregunte asustado -¿qué pasa?- entonces ella sentándose en su cama se tranquiliza y toca su frente para decirle –no nada, pesadillas- ella era una muchacha de unos 16 años, con el cabello rubio en rizos largos y grandes, piel blanca, ojos celestes y estaba desnuda en su cama, su compañero igual de desnudo aparentaba unos 19 o 20, moreno de una musculatura muy desarrollada e igual de desnudo, entonces ella se levanta desnuda de su cama y le dice tranquilamente –emm, oye,,,,¿ Bobby?- lo que el confundido le corrige –Billy- y ella continua diciendo –a, si, Billy, mira me voy a meter a bañar y para cuando salga será mejor que ya te hayas ido, ¿ok?- a lo que el responde extrañado –ok- y se levanta de la cama, entonces ella voltea hacia atrás y al ver el cuerpo de su acompañante desnudo dice –bueno una vez mas no me matara- entonces el se vuelve a sentar en la cama y ella corre y se arroja sobre el, el cual la atrapa, la besa apasionadamente y la vuelve a recostar en la cama mientras se coloca enzima de ella.


	3. Sam

Esto ha pasado antes, pero ¿podrá volver a pasar? Capitulo 3

**Guadalajara, México**

Un muchacho de unos 16 años de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules desayunaba sentado en una mesa en una cocina, entonces la muchacha del capitulo anterior baja por unas escaleras y entra en la cocina, pero ya vestida con una minifalda y una blusa muy escotada ambos de color rosa pastel, entra con una cara sumamente cansada y con una mano en la frente y dice –oye Samuel, ¿no tenemos algo picoso?, traigo una cruda,,,,- mientras se acercaba a la cafetera y se serbia una taza, entonces el muchacho al verla de espaldas le pone una especial atención a su faldita la cual mira con deseo mientras se muerde el labio inferior, entonces rápidamente se levanta de la mesa y se aproxima a ella y la abraza por la espalda mientras le dice al oído en un tono "fingido" de deseo –lo único picoso aquí soy yo…- lo cual a ella le produce una risa juguetona, y dice en broma –tal vez después, oye espero que yo y Bonnie no te hallamos despertado- a lo que Samuel dice –quedaras decir Billy- a lo que ella un poco indignada consigo misma dice -¿Cómo es que tu recuerdas sus nombre y yo no?- a lo que el responde divertido –pues te estuvo corrigiendo su nombre toda la noche, además no importa y me costumbre, y fue mejor así, me ahorraste mi sueño raro- a lo que ella pregunta preocupada -¿otra vez el mismo sueño?- a lo que el afirma con la cabeza y dice con voz seria –siempre el mismo, estoy a la mitad del bosque en una clase de campamento, estamos jugando un sueño muy extraño pero voy ganando, de repente se empiezan a ver nubes nucleares por todas las direcciones y me sale desde muy adentro, esto a pasado antes- entonces su cara cambia a una de risa y dice –no se que demonios significa pero da miedo no- a lo que ella responde divertida –si, un montón- pero la risa es de dientes para fuera, ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun así no se atreve a decirle que ella tiene su propio sueño raro, entonces se separa de su abrazo y le dice –bueno tengo que ir a mi trabajo y tu a la prepa- para caminar hasta la puerta delantera de la casa y tomar su bolso, el imita su acción con su mochila, entonces ella dice –aunque no entiendo esa necedad tuya de ir, tienes el doble de cerebro que toda esa escuela con todo y profesores- a lo que el responde mientras salen de la casa –estoy ahí solo para hacer meritos con los cazatalentos de las universidades- a lo que ella dice –bueno no soy quien para juzgar, tengo el IQ de Einstein y aun así deje la secundaria y trabajo en una tienda de ropa sin chiste, bueno adiós primo- mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de su casa entonces el le dice alejándose de la casa en la dirección contraria –adiós Helena- sabiendo que le molestaría oír su nombre y no el apodo "Ellen".

**Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo espero que le juste, por favor pongan Reviews tanto si les justo como si no **


End file.
